Transcrições/Salto de Fé
:esparrinhando :Apple Bloom: Só mais uma vez! Por favor! :Applejack: Tá bom; mas é a última, viu? :Apple Bloom: Woo-hoo! Whoo! :esparrinhando :Vovó Smith: tosse Quem fez isso? :Apple Bloom: Queria muito que nadasse com a gente, Vovó! :Vovó Smith: Oh, eu lamento, querida, mas não posso nem pensar em chegar perto dessa água toda. :Apple Bloom: Por quê? :Vovó Smith: Bom, eu nem sempre fui desse jeito... :de três segundos :Vovó Smith: No passado, eu era uma aquapônei famosa! Aliás, fui a única Apple que quase bateu o recorde de salto ornamental em Equestria. Cair seis andares pro fundo de uma fôrma de torta machucou minhas cadeiras. Ooh, fiquei tão mal que levei anos pra eu conseguir olhar pra água de novo. Só de pensar em nadar, meu corpo já dói! Além do mais, estas pernas velhas nem conseguem mais bater para eu nadar. :esparrinhando :Vovó Smith: de pânico :Apple Bloom: Nossa. Eu não gostaria de ter medo de nadar. Será que um dia eu vou ter medo de água? :ao estilo do filme Tubarão :Apple Bloom: grita :Big McIntosh: Não. :Applejack e Big McIntosh: riem : :Apple Bloom: Uau, Vovó! Eu não sabia que fazia salto ornamental! :Vovó Smith: Eu era a melhor de toda a Ponyville! :Apple Bloom: Será que eu também posso ser uma saltadora? :Big McIntosh: Não. :Applejack: De jeito nenhum! :Apple Bloom: Mas— :Vovó Smith: Vê se sossega esse facho, menininha. Eu nunca disse que fazer salto ornamental era uma decisão sábia. É muito perigoso! :Apple Bloom: Eu sei, mas— :Vovó Smith: "Mas" nada! Foi a coisa mais arriscada, apavorante e tola que já fiz da vida. Não que eu não queira ser jovem e atlética de novo; mas, vamos deixar essa historinha de voar para os pégasos, né? Hmm? :Apple Bloom: Uau. Quando você fala desse jeito, não parece ser tão legal. :dos pôneis :Applejack: Eita. Mas pra onde todos estão indo? :distante de feira de diversões :Applejack: E pra onde é que vocês duas pensam que tão indo? :Vovó Smith: Oh, pare de se preocupar tanto e siga seus ouvidos! :Apple Bloom: Vamos, Applejack! Não tá curiosa? :da música começa a aumentar :da plateia :rodando :de vapor :Flim: Obrigado a todos pela presença, e garantimos que o seu tempo aqui não será em vão! :Flam: Aliás, achamos que vai ser o tempo mais valioso da vida de vocês! :Applejack: sobressalta-se Os Irmãos Flim e Flam! Eu quero só ver. :Big McIntosh: Sim. :Flim: Sejam bem-vindos à apresentação de suas vidas! :Flam: A apresentação de uma vida melhor! :Flim: A apresentação de tempos melhores! E se ainda não chamamos sua atenção, quando terminarmos, um fenômeno infeliz praticamente vai garantir isso! :Flam: Um fenômeno? O que é isso? :Flim: É uma circunstância percebida pelos sentidos! Mas neste caso, é o simples fato de que... :Applejack: Hngh... você tá preocupado que nem eu? :Big McIntosh: Sim. :esparrinhando :Apple Bloom: Nossa! Eu não acredito que o Tônico do Flim e Flam é capaz daquilo tudo! :Applejack: Quando dizem que é bom demais pra ser verdade, geralmente é. :Apple Bloom: Acha que a Vovó jogou dinheiro fora? :Applejack: Bom, isso eu não sei não... mas duvido que exista um tônico capaz de fazer um velho ser jovem. :Vovó Smith: Ioo-hoo! :Applejack: Uh? :Apple Bloom: Vovó?! :Applejack: Aguenta aí! Nós vai buscar ocê! :esparrinhando :Applejack: grunhe :esparrinhando :Apple Bloom: Vovó! Eu achei que tivesse medo demais pra nadar! E... e as suas cadeiras?! :Vovó Smith: Ora, talvez fosse um problema antes de eu tomar uma dose deste Tônico do Flim e Flam! :Applejack: Eu não sei se esse tônico funciona de verdade. :Vovó Smith: Você não sabe se funciona? O que acha disso? Hmm... cantarola Ah! :Applejack: Que bom que se sente bem. Mas como sabe que é por causa do tônico? :Vovó Smith: Eu olhei pra água hoje cedo e senti as mesmas dores terríveis que venho sentindo sempre. Mas com um gole daquele elixir mágico, tudo desapareceu. Eu posso até adiantar alguns afazeres! Que que tu acha, ô meu amigo grandão? Vamos dar uns coices numa macieira? :Big McIntosh: Eh... não? :Vovó Smith: Ah, para de ser molengão! :Apple Bloom: Nossa. Parece que o tônico realmente funciona! O que será que tem nele? :Applejack: Acho que tá na hora da gente descobrir. :Tônico Milagroso de Flim e Flam" toca no fundo :Apple Bloom: Você vai entrar lá e perguntar como funciona? :Applejack: Vou sim! Se bem que se funciona mesmo, eu duvido que eles digam a receita pra gente. :Shill ::—das muletas pra andar! :Apple Bloom: Peraí! Ele é o mesmo pônei da outra vez! :Applejack: Ei! :baque :Applejack: Pode ficar paradinho, senhor...? :Silver Shill: Shill. Silver Shill. Ah... o... o que vocês querem? :Applejack: Nossa vó tomou o tônico, e a gente quer saber o que tem nele. :Apple Bloom: A Vovó não conseguia nadar, e agora consegue! Assim como você, que não podia andar e agora pode. Então... o que que tá fazendo aqui atrás? Já que o tônico deles te curou? :Silver Shill: em seco Ah... :Applejack: sobressalta-se É porque ele faz parte da encenação! Tá na hora de dizer a verdade! Você nunca precisou de muletas, né? :Silver Shill: Ah...! Eu, eh... :soprando :Applejack: Ei! Uh? grunhe Huh? :Flim: Ora, se não é nossa Apple favorita! :Applejack: Ah! :Flam: O que a traz à nossa humilde morada? :Applejack: Hmph... vocês são uns charlatões: venderam tônico pra minha vó, e agora ela pensa que é uma potrinha! :Flim: O que tem de ruim nisso? :Applejack: Se ela ficar saltando por aí que nem uma potrinha, vai desmaiar de cansaço – ou pior! E tem mais. Eu sei que o amigo de vocês aqui se veste de um pônei diferente a cada noite pra fingir que tá curado. :Flam: Ora, ora, ora, que acusação pesada! :Flim: Digamos que seja verdade... :Flam: Hipoteticamente... :Flim: Teoricamente! :Flam: Pelo que eu soube, sua vó foi uma aquapônei famosa. :Flim: A estrela do show! ...Num passado remoto. :Flam: Mas que nunca mais encostou a pata na água. :Applejack: Até hoje, é verdade. :Flim: Bom, mesmo se o nosso tônico fosse só uma mistura de maçã e folhas de beterraba... :Flam: Hipoteticamente... :Flim: Teoricamente! :Flam: O fato é que sua vó está mais feliz agora do que antes. :Applejack: É verdade! :Flim: Então, a pergunta é... :Flam: Você quer mesmo ser a pônei que vai acabar com a alegria dela? :Applejack: Eu... :Apple Bloom: Aí está você! Eu tava te procurando! E aí, descobriu o que tem no tônico? :Applejack: Na verdade, Apple Bloom... contanto que funcione, eu... acho que isso não importa muito. :Apple Bloom: Bom... se não se importa com isso, então também não me importo, irmã. :Flim: É assim que se fala! :Flam: Voltem quando quiserem! :esparrinhando :Apple Bloom: Ei, Vovó! Você consegue me dar um coice na água? :Vovó Smith: Não vejo por que não! Vamos lá, Big McIntosh! Jogue aqui! :Applejack: Espera, vó! Hngh...! :Vovó Smith: Woo-hoo-hoo! Ioo-hoo, hoo-hoo! :Apple Bloom e Vovó Smith: riem :Vovó Smith: Ia dizer o quê, queridinha? :Applejack: Ô vó, a senhora não acha que é bom ir com carma? :Vovó Smith: Eu fui calma por muito tempo! Mas agora, graças ao Tônico do Flim e Flam, não preciso mais. :Apple Bloom: Vovó, será que eu posso ser aquapônei que nem você? :Vovó Smith: Claro que pode, minha fofinha. Não há nada que a impeça de ser. :Apple Bloom: Bom, o torneio de natação tá chegando. Podemos nadar juntas! Com uma aquapônei que nem você? A vitória tá no papo! :Vovó Smith: Hmm... ai fofinha, eu não sei não... voltar para a água é uma coisa, mas um torneio são outros quinhentos. :Apple Bloom: Oh. Tá bem. :Applejack: Não sei não, Vovó. Acho que natação é tranquilo. Afinal, se o tônico fez a senhora nadar num rio e num lago, uma piscina não deve de ser nada de mais. :Vovó Smith: Ora, mas que diacho, você tem razão; só preciso de mais tônico! tônico :dos pôneis :Flam: Bem-vindos, amigos, e vamos chegando! O próximo show começa em cinco minutos! :Flim: Mas por que não compram o tônico agora e evitam o tumulto? :Flam: cantarolando Venha por aqui, meu senhor! :Vovó Smith: Eu vou levar tudo! :sobressaltam-se :tilintando :Pônei: Quer dizer que esse negócio funciona mesmo? :Applejack: Ói, pra minha vó funcionou. :Flim: Vocês ouviram isso, pessoal? O Tônico Milagroso do Flim e Flam foi provado pela Vovó Smith e aprovado pela Applejack! :Pônei: Se a Applejack disse que funciona, eu também acredito! :animado dos pôneis :tilintando :esparrinhando :aplaudindo e comemorando :esparrinhando :Apple Bloom e Vovó Smith: Hoo-ha, hee-hee, ha-hoo-ha! :Applejack: E ocês não vão esquecer: o importante é ficar seguro e se divertir, tá? :Vovó Smith: Nem pensar! Do jeito que nós treinamos, que eu vire um manjar branco se não ganharmos hoje! Hmm? :Applejack: Eh... boa sorte, então. :Vovó Smith: Sorte? Pfft. Ah! Quem precisa de sorte? Temos o tônico do nosso lado! :Flam: O Tônico Mágico do Flim e Flam! :Flim: Compre o tônico aprovado pela Applejack! Se até a Vovó Smith toma, por que não você, hein? :animado dos pôneis :Applejack: suspira Craro. :Vovó Smith: Agora, se nos dá licença, temos que dar umas braçadas! :esparrinhando :comemoram :Applejack: Que belezura! :das câmeras :Repórter: Essa foi a aquabacia mais incrível que eu já vi – como a senhora conseguiu? Conte pra gente; com esforço, muito treino, como foi? da câmera :Vovó Smith: É, mas o principal foi o tônico! :Flim: O Tônico Milagroso do Flim e Flam, pra ser mais exato. :Flam: Compre já enquanto temos estoque. :das câmeras :dos pôneis :Applejack: O que que ocê tá fazendo aqui? :Silver Shill: As coisas estão indo tão bem que o Flim e Flam acabaram me dando uma promoção. Eu acabei de fazer a minha primeira venda. Eu não preciso mais continuar me disfarçando. cômica Isso aqui é um uniforme. :Applejack: Se ocê tá dizendo. :Silver Shill: Eu não sabia se eu tava fazendo a coisa certa, fingindo ser curado e enganando, mentindo pra todo mundo sobre o tônico. Mas graças a você, eu acabei percebendo que a verdade nem sempre é o melhor caminho a seguir. :Applejack: Tá falando... de mim?! :Apple Bloom: Com o Tônico Milagroso do Flim e Flam, a minha vó pode fazer de tudo! Perguntem pra Applejack! :das câmeras :Applejack: Não! Eu já tô cheia disso. Se ocês tudo continuar acreditando nesse tônico, quem sabe o que vai acontecer? :Silver Shill: Talvez algo como aquilo? :Applejack: sobressalta-se Vovó! Mas que diacho que ela tá fazendo ali no arto?! :Apple Bloom: A Vovó vai bater o recorde de mergulho de Equestria! :Applejack: Ô diacho! :Vovó Smith: tônico :Applejack: arfa sobressalta-se :de chicote estalando :Vovó Smith: sobressalta-se :Applejack: grunhe :Vovó Smith: Ei! Mas por que diacho você fez isso, menina?! :Applejack: Eita que essa foi a coisa mais besta que eu já vi um pônei fazer em toda a minha vida! Não pode mergulhar num troço desse! :Vovó Smith: Oh, fecha essa matraca! Eu tomei bastante tônico para mergulhar dez vezes mais alto! :Flim: Vinte vezes, pelos meus cálculos. :Flam: Trinta, se o vento ajudar! :Vovó Smith: tônico :Applejack: Eu não gosto de decepcionar ocês, mas não tem como a Vovó fazer esse mergulho, porque este tônico é farso! :sobressaltam-se :Pônei: Mas você aprovou o tônico! :Rainbowshine: Quer dizer que você mentiu? :Applejack: Eu... menti. :sobressaltam-se :Applejack: Mas não foi por mal! É que ocês pareciam tão felizes, que eu não tive coragem de contar quando eu soube que o tônico era farso. Eu sei que errei. E espero que com o tempo, ocês confiem em mim de novo. :Apple Bloom: Mas, se o tônico é uma mentira, então como a Vovó conseguiu nadar e fazer todas aquelas aquabacias que fizemos? :Applejack: Acho que às vezes você esquece do que é capaz de fazer, e precisa de um pouquinho de confiança pra lembrar o que já tava dentro de você. Mas dizer pra todos que esse tônico faz coisas que não faz é errado! :Flim: Mas acabou de dizer que aumenta a confiança! :Flam: E isso não é tudo, pessoal— :Silver Shill: É tudo sim! Na verdade, isso aí não é nem um tônico! Eu sei porque eu mesmo ajudei a fazer. Ao ver a Applejack salvar a Vovó e admitir que mentiu, eu percebi que eu tava fazendo vocês acreditarem numa mentira, e isso não é nada bom! :Applejack: Acreditar pode ajudar a fazer coisas incríveis. Mas se for baseada numa mentira, pode causar uns baita de uns problemas. :Silver Shill: Obrigado, Applejack. Eu consegui isso de maneira desonesta. Foi um erro que eu não vou mais cometer. Eu gostaria que ficasse com isso, pra sempre lembrar que eu finalmente consegui enxergar a verdade. :Applejack: Não sei não... :Silver Shill: Não se preocupa. Eu vou atrás do pônei pra quem eu vendi aquele tônico falso e vou dar pra ele uma outra moeda no lugar dessa. E–eu juro. :Applejack: Descurpa, Vovó. Mas não quero que a senhora pare de nadar. :Vovó Smith: Oh, por que diacho eu faria uma coisa dessa? Não acredito que aqueles vigaristas quase me fizeram crer que eu podia voar! Ei, mas aonde eles foram? :Applejack: Ser honesto é bem mais difícil quando a verdade pode machucar alguém que ocê gosta. Mas acho que acreditar numa mentira pode machucar ainda mais. Alguns pôneis podem não ligar pra isso, mas ''eu ligo.'' Vai com carma, Vovó! :Vovó Smith: Ah, eu vou sim, meu docinho! Hoo, ha, hoo-ha! :esparrinhando :Apple Bloom e Vovó Smith: riem :música :créditos en:Transcripts/Leap of Faith pl:Transkrypty/Wiara czyni cuda Categoria:Transcrições Categoria:Transcrições da 4ª temporada